


Eyes on You

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie's Black Shirt™, Post-Episode: s02e15 Exodus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: Sometimes it all feels too much. The adrenaline, the rush. The blazing flames of feeling Maggie set alight in her soul. Like Alex is freewheeling in a joyride but there’s no stolen car. It’s just Maggie.Alex repays her outstanding debt of dinner and scotch. She’s still working on the grenade.





	

‘So I guess I owe you this bottle of scotch?’ Alex asks, sliding up and off Maggie’s lap.

‘You’re _awfully_ quick at repaying your debt’ Maggie says, eyes narrowing as she follows Alex as she glides across the floor, the flames of the fireplace licking the room with a comfortable warmth and relaxing haze of light. 'Awfully quick' translates as 'suspiciously quick' if Maggie is being perceptive (which she is). Her eyes scan across to Alex’s leather jacket discarded carelessly to the floor – the first fallen victim to their eager advance as they rushed back into her apartment – and the smirk which grows on Maggie’s face trickles into her voice almost as quickly. 

‘First dinner, now this. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me, get on my good side’

The seducing, for the most part, had already unfolded. Maggie had the bruised lips, flushed face and burning skin to prove as much although with the way Alex was gazing at her, she knew that it was definitely not over yet. Anticipation trickles across Maggie’s skin automatically in sync.

‘You’re the detective’ Alex tells her, fishing for two weighted tumblers in a cupboard next to the refrigerator, ‘You tell me’

‘Well, you just got your job back so the scotch is to celebrate’ Maggie surmises, turning as Alex slides across the kitchen floor, her smirk remaining firmly in place. Maggie doesn’t miss the half-smile which flickers across her girlfriend’s face at her knowing deduction.

‘But it’s not the only reason’ she adds, features gleaming with a dimpled smile.

Alex twirls around on her heels, grabbing the bottle of scotch. ‘It isn’t?’

She pours the perfect measure in each glass, shooting Maggie with a look that urges _really_ and _tell me more_.

‘The last few days have been beyond stressful’ Maggie murmurs, moving up from her position on the couch. Alex nods, glancing down as she twirls the cap back on the bottle of scotch.

‘That’s putting it lightly’

‘And when you ran off to take down Cadmus, it hit me right between the eyes; that it could’ve been the last time I ever saw you and it almost was’

'Things- things worked out’ Alex breathes out, after a moment. She shakes herself and smiles, genuinely, as Maggie joins her at her side. It feels like they’ve already had this conversation, the strain of the week’s events still heavy and ever present on Alex’s shoulders, and as much as Alex wants to talk about it, she equally _doesn’t_ want to talk about it. Alex sways and Maggie picks up on the shift in air almost immediately. Tonight was about Alex. Not Cadmus, not the pain of losing her dad again and definitely not her suspension.

‘You know, this bottle isn’t gonna drink itself’ Alex adds, knowingly. She’s witnessed the cogs turning in Maggie’s head enough times before to know that they’re both on the same page.

‘I don't know about you but that’s the only reason I came over’ Maggie murmurs, playfully bumping against Alex’s shoulder in a bid to distract her from the sudden drop of sombre air snaking its way into the room. Maggie is happy to see that her attempt has its desired effect; Alex’s eyes shimmering with teasing annoyance and blistering affection.

As Maggie hovers closer, Alex bites her bottom lip. ‘We both know that’s not true’ Alex says, closing her eyes as she speaks, lost to the daze; to the feeling of Maggie’s presence. It’s almost overwhelming as she breathes her girlfriend in, swallowing a deep breath when their bodies brush together.

Maggie’s voice is closer now, a buzz – in Alex’s ear.

‘ _Maybe_ ’

Smirking as she presses closer, Maggie eases Alex back until her movement stills, her back bumping gently against the kitchen counter. Alex’s eyes flutter open to see the sight that is her girlfriend; black shirt slightly creased from their earlier make out session, hair a little messy from the stumble around they had shared in the hallway prior to landing back in her apartment. Maggie breathes out an earth shattering grin that spreads in motion as it fully enriches each side of her face, dimples et al, and Alex feels her stomach lurch and flip flop in the process. Sometimes it all feels too much. The adrenaline, the rush. The blazing flames of feeling Maggie set alight in her soul. Like Alex is freewheeling in a joyride but there’s no stolen car. It’s just _Maggie_. Alex catches herself, teasing her girlfriend with questioning eyes as she grasps for any part of her girlfriend, her hands finding place on her waist.

‘This is two-thirds of my bet so where’s the third?’ Maggie challenges with a steady gaze. Shifting gear, she presses closer into Alex, her hands gravitating to slip under Alex’s vest to smooth over the soft contours of skin found underneath. Maggie's eyes widen expectantly as she waits for an answer, her confidence doubling at the small gasp the action emits from her girlfriend. Alex closes the gap between them, delving into the kiss with impatience. The stumble around they had set flowing post-dinner had almost become overwhelming. To start, there had been the flowing flirtation at the DEO which seemed to only set alight the tension for the remainder of the late evening. Alex’s head is fuzzy but she distinctly remembers the brush of legs under the restaurant table followed up by an equally lusty gaze which had eventually resulted in a very rushed demand for the check and a kiss outside in the night stained street, enhanced by a flickering streetlamp.

It surprises Alex that they had even reached this point, lasted this long, without taking things further. They had arrived back at her apartment in a daze – a beautiful daze – landing on her couch with a soft thud, freeing one another from contrasting leather jackets as their tongues pushed together, kiss never breaking with a magnetic pull, kicking and tearing off one another’s boots. So how they slowed things down - Alex offering scotch and leaping from Maggie’s lap - seemed like a massive overstep on her part because now? Now Alex could feel the buzz of want, of need, completely overpowering her veins, shooting around her body, inching down past her navel, _everywhere_ , like the greatest drug she could ever stumble upon. She wanted Maggie and she wanted Maggie now.

Alex’s enthusiasm blends together with her realisation; tongues meeting thick and harsh over heavy and delayed gasps of breath. Maggie is overly receptive, fingers gliding to fumble with the edge of Alex’s vest and her girlfriend takes the hint. With the scotch long forgotten, Alex glides back, grabbing one of Maggie’s hands. She drags her girlfriend a few steps over, stopping abruptly when they reach the front of the fireplace and smirks when she eases Maggie down by her shoulders, urging her girlfriend to fall back into place; the soft cushions of her couch bouncing as she slumps down onto the surface willingly. Alex steps into Maggie’s lap with practiced ease, kissing her fierce and heated as Maggie’s hands cling to Alex, coming to rest against her hips, fingers grazing the edge of her vest. It has to go.

Muttering _inconvenience,_ Maggie fists the material, fervently, urging Alex to sit back as she tugs the material up and over her head in a deep blur of khaki green. The vest is thrown to the floor and Maggie takes in the sight of a half-naked Alex Danvers sitting astride her lap in all its glory. She exhales at the sudden closeness, shifting with the familiar weight of Alex as the flames of the fireplace flicker up to illuminate her girlfriend for everything that she is.

When Alex feels Maggie’s hands squeeze at her hips, she knows her girlfriend is revelling in bliss, her eyes catching sight of the cloudy dazed haze that’s enveloping her girlfriend's face, reinforcing her very own reflection as she sits in her lap. Alex feels herself getting off on it; the adrenaline, the _tension_. She can taste the familiar tinge of the almost electrical buzz that lasts for days. Alex is pretty sure she’ll never get over the craving, over the feeling. So when Maggie’s eyes scrape down and across her black bra, murmuring 'off', Alex is only too willing to comply. She leans back, snapping her bra off smoothly – _far_ too smoothly – and Maggie’s eyes only darken with a deep spark of brown, fingers reaching to trail up and down Alex’s bare sides. It’s a position they’ve grown to love, Maggie pushed down as Alex enveloped her with tight thighs and the promise of a good time. Truer to Alex’s words, it’s a promise which has yet to be broken. Maggie hopes it never is.

Alex breathes out, eyes heavy with hunger. She pushes forward, kissing Maggie hard and gasping, leaving her girlfriend whining for more as she stalls and pulls back. Maggie attempts to convey some self-control, tries to recapture her body in a way that Alex has stolen completely – two times over - but all she manages to do is steady her breath, squeezing Alex’s sides with her last droplet of protest as she surrenders herself over to the arousal, to the feeling. Her distraction has proved to be essential for Alex, who she realises, is currently in the process – the bold process – of inching apart each of her buttons, her black shirt falling open almost as quickly as her resolve had fallen away. With her shirt open now, Alex leans down kissing her neck, arms falling into place as they snake around Maggie's neck. She can feel Maggie's heart hammering against her now, unfiltered, hears the want that clings to the stuttered utterance of her name but most importantly Alex feels the slight tremble which shivers throughout Maggie's body when she rolls her hips.

Maggie whines and Alex inches back, eyes taking time to fully capture the scene. It was incredible the rush of thrill it offered up, the sheer power, like a shot of adrenaline Alex often derived from a few rounds of de-stressing with a punch bag or whenever they'd helped thwart some threat to the city. This, however, was on a whole other level. Alex could compare the scenarios, sure, but they'd never be the same, not completely, because in this one she had a beautiful woman, all tan skin, and she was sitting astride on her lap.

Alex bridges the gap between them again and kisses Maggie firm and slow, hands unlooping from around her girlfriend’s neck as they settle on freeing Maggie from her shirt. Maggie moans as they break apart, helping to enthusiastically tug it away. Alex rocks forward, lips latching onto Maggie's neck when she pushes aside dark strands of hair. The skin is all too smooth and the temptation to leave a hickey is painfully overwhelming so Alex does. She pushes forward, lips landing soft and firm against tan skin, kissing gently before she latches onto soft and smooth contours of skin and sucks, hard. Alex pulls back when she's satisfied with her marking, tongue trailing across to soothe the minor flicker of discomfort across the skin. Maggie is the very personification of the opposite, however, almost gleaming with arousal and provocation mixed together with messy gasps of unsteady breaths. Alex feels the same glow washing across her skin, seeping into her pores, and she breathes it all in without hesitation. When she inches back, Maggie is breathing much heavier than before.

'I've been thinking about this since this morning' Alex admits, lost in the moment. It was true, she had. The urge to jump her girlfriend had been loud and overwhelming tempting before she had strayed into the realms of Cadmus and, thinking about it now, maybe it had been an oversight; a massive oversight. Alex made note that the next time she portrayed her very own version of _Devil May Care_ , she’d make sure to say goodbye to her girlfriend in the most fitting and appropriate of ways. Maggie can only nod, her eyes shifting unevenly. Her gaze betrays the same feelings and the silent conformation of _me too_ as Alex continues.

'Me, in your lap. I've never told you this before but...' Alex leans in closer, breath brushing coolly against Maggie's cheek as she angles in towards her ear, her voice an intoxicating mix of seduction and danger. 'It's my favourite’

When Maggie hears – and feels _-_ the snap of her bra, she blinks. The haze she’s lost to – _Alex_ – is almost too much. It’s a delayed moment when she realises Alex's hands are dipping around from her back and Maggie surrenders her arms, raising them up, weakly, as she tears her grip away from Alex. Pushing past the cloud of haze in her eyes, she catches the light of fire burning bright in her girlfriend’s eyes. Forget the actual, genuine fire in Alex's apartment, _this_ was a fire. The flames flicker in Alex's eyes and for a second, there's a slender quality to her that's reminiscent of the devil. If the smirk tugging on the edge of her lips is anything to go by, Maggie gauges the estimation to be about right and it sets her body alight.

' _Alex_ -' Maggie isn't sure where she finds her voice or how she finds it. Nonetheless she does even if it's a tone shakier, less confident and more aroused. She shakes her head, trying to form coherent words as Alex rolls her hips again, lips moving to graze the valley between her breasts.

‘Is that true?’

Alex breathes out a laugh that holds the same devilish quality as before, burning fiery red in her eyes.

'You _know_ it is'

When Maggie hisses out a haste 'remind me', Alex tells her she will but later.

Sexual confidence came surprisingly easy now that Alex had uncovered her sexuality, finding footing in her sex life in the process because the two went hand in hand. She enjoyed sex - _really_ enjoyed it- so they had talked the talk, opened up about likes and dislikes, and somehow that had transpired into some very interesting conversations and advances into experimentation. The evolution of intimacy between them was a current process - very much still growing - and Alex thrived on it because Alex had missed out on it. She was almost sure she was catching up with at least eight years’ worth of sex and Maggie? Maggie didn’t have any objection to the repayment of a debt in the form of a very active sex life.

Maggie's skin grows itchy and hot as waves of Alex's hair trickle across her chest and then down. She closes her eyes as her neck extends back, weakened with the onslaught of seduction, enriched by the anticipation of what is about to unfold. Moving her attention to Maggie's chest, Alex thumbs a nipple before inching across to mirror the same attention to the other, and Maggie reacts with a hot gasp of 'don't stop' and 'Alex' so Alex doesn't stop. She flicks her fingers, watching and feeling with amazement as the dark mounds prick up and harden. When she throws confidence into the mix, Alex gets a little cocky and decides to try a new approach, tugging gently then twisting. The moan it elites sends a jolt of electricity in a downward spiral of stimulation and Alex files the development in a mental note; _the curious case of Maggie Sawyer_.

Maggie's head rolls back with whines and moans, fractures of lost words escaping her lips when Alex repeats the motion again, tugging. When Alex leans forward, soothing one nipple with the cool of her tongue, only pulling back when she's content that it's been sated with the smoothness, she does the same to the other and Maggie almost comes.

Almost.

Because it isn't enough.

So as Maggie shifts, attempting to forge some friction beneath her grey jeans, she realises that her plan has been grounded before take-off; Alex's position and weight putting an immediate stop to all drifting thoughts of easing the tension.

‘You know if I didn’t know any better…’ Alex murmurs as her arms snake back around Maggie’s neck, lips deadly close. 'I’d say you enjoyed watching me take down those guys today’

‘I’d have been blind not to, Danvers’ Maggie gasps out, holding on to her final breath of self-control, her reticence dwindling by the seconds like sand draining from an hourglass.

‘So… what I’m getting from this, is that you’re saying it turned you on?’ Alex’s eyes trail across Maggie’s lips as a finger traces up and down her chest. It’s pretty apparent what the answer to that question is by her girlfriend’s struggle to breathe, to string and function a sentence together so when Maggie squeezes her hips, Alex’s buzz of high only quadruples.

‘ _I_ turned you on?’ Alex’s voice is tip-toeing on danger and Maggie loves it. There’s something else, though, faintly lacing her girlfriend's voice. Maggie squints and realises that it’s _insecurity_ ; an insecurity which couldn’t have been more misplaced. Had Alex’s eyes missed the way she had glanced at her after everything that had unfolded at the dive bar, when they had tracked down the corrupt cop and the Cadmus van? It was sheer, naked adrenaline, tension even, and lately the sentiment had been interlacing almost all of their interactions. The growth of time in their relationship has somehow fused them together in the best of ways; their admiration for one another is stronger- given in part to Valentine’s confessions and sporadic sidesteps into one another’s pasts. Alex has seen Maggie a shade more vulnerable than she had ever been witness to before and like a mirror image, Maggie had cradled Alex against her chest as she choked out sobs and cried over her dad’s betrayal. They were stronger together, now, and things felt deeper.

Maggie opens her mouth to speak, her eyes dark and glazed. There’s no point even denying the accusation yet for a split second she hesitates. Alex is always dangerous whenever she gets complimented, like an innocent comment was enough to sprinkle her with an edge of power that shot throughout her veins and consumed every inch of her body. Maggie had learned this almost immediately when they started sleeping together and in all honesty it was beyond hot. Like,  _your skin is on fire and we’ve been at it for hours_ kind of hot.

‘ _I_ \- yeah’ Maggie tilts her head, playful as Alex inches closer, arms looped firmly around her neck. She’s so close now that her voice dances across Maggie’s chin in a cool breeze.

‘ _Hmm_. Interesting’

‘Don’t even act like it came as close to how much you _drooled_ when you first saw me in uniform’

‘I didn’t-’ Alex pauses with flashes of the image pushing into her mind.

Maggie Sawyer in uniform. Alex blinks. The tight collar. The smart shirt.  _Mmm._ Suddenly it’s the only thing she can see.

‘I didn’t _drool’_

Maggie’s fingers gently scrape across Alex's sides and she tries and fails to wipe the smirk from completely engulfing her face.

‘Uh-huh. You’re drooling _now’_  Maggie pauses, dramatically as her fingers trail up and across Alex’s spine. ‘Not to mention when I wore the suit’

Alex hums, distracted by Maggie’s warm touch on the edge of her hips. She thinks about Maggie waiting for her in the ballroom, suit jacket et al and all thoughts of protest diminish. Alex just- she can’t even draw together the bravado to pretend.

‘That suit was _amazing’_

‘Well, I obviously know your weakness’ Maggie tells her, smugly, a little surprised by the reclaiming of her voice, lost to a murky vapour of seduction and tease.

‘You?’ Alex rings off in an immediate speed although the temptation to quip 'guns' _was_ a little tempting. Maggie smiles like there’s no other answer because Alex has submitted the _perfect_ answer and dimples punctuate her cheeks at once. She tilts her head, smug.

‘With or without uniform’

'Now _that's_ an interesting thought...' Alex lets her voice trail off, her gaze flickering between Maggie's lips and her neck. She closes the gap between them once then twice with short, heavy kisses before resuming where they had left off, trailing fingers across and down Maggie’s chest.

When Maggie's deep exhalation of breath echoes around the room, declaring an obvious impatience, Alex's confidence kicks up a notch. Breaking the magnetic pull of their lips apart, Alex’s hands skim down to tug at the silvery buckle of Maggie's belt and it jingles as steady fingers move to unlatch it, Alex acutely aware now more than ever of her girlfriend’s craving. The leather is pulled aside almost gracefully and Alex really is proud of herself for getting this far, deliberating and taking her time. Making Maggie fall apart before she truly made her apart was always an enjoyable experience, an essential longing all around.

Especially when Maggie got impatient.

Like right now.

Heart thundering in her chest with _Alex_ heavy on the tip of her tongue, Maggie’s impatience was almost overpowering, the temptation to scoop Alex up and push her down onto the bed increasing as much as the scorching feeling bubbling throughout her body like lava. Alex wins out, though, because in the next second, there’s a hand deep in her pants - sneaking past her boy shorts - with adept and dedicated control while the other scales up and down her side.

Maggie is wet and as Alex drags one finger up and down her centre, once and then twice, her girlfriend whimpers and then groans. A teasing reprimand of _patience_ trickles off Alex's tongue and she bites her lip as she gets lost in another experimental push, inching her fingers in closer, feeling Maggie coat her fingers instantly. Alex spreads her fingers, stretching Maggie's lips in the process, inching in not one finger but two. Maggie's voice hitches, choking out a deep muttering of _yes_ , her neck feeling weak and limp as it lolls back to collide with the edge of the couch. It almost feels too much; too much build up and too sudden a touch. Maggie can taste the flicker of release on her tongue, the white light of bliss rearing into light – a bright and beautiful - white light.

Alex’s moans are almost animalistic, rolling her hips at the exact moment she curls her fingers up, scissoring them apart as she rocks against Maggie's lap. Adding twisting throws Maggie's head back and into deep throws of pleasure, dampening Alex's fingers even more in the process. Pushing the gap between them to a close, Alex licks at Maggie's neck, rubbing her fingers firm and hard against Maggie's walls and she knows Maggie is close, can feel the way that her body is ceasing and surrendering over to the control, to the pleasure, clenching and squeezing against her fingers. When she's gasping, mouth overhanging and trailing out affirmatives of _Alex_ and _more_ with whines and strains of absolutely nothing at all, Alex knows her girlfriend is there. She pushes in further, delves a little deeper and Maggie ceases up with a long, slow swell of ecstasy flushing throughout her.

Maggie comes with Alex's lips latched onto the rapidly reddening hickey on the right hand side of her neck, arms flailing weakly as they grasp onto her girlfriend, fingers spreading wide as her orgasm rips and pulls unearthly noises from her. It lasts longer than she expects it to and Alex, for the most part, is impressed. The last time she had made Maggie come that hard had been with her tongue. Minutes later, chest heaving and body weak from Alex's onslaught, Maggie musters enough strength, silently gasping when Alex's fingers slide out of her, scraping up past her shorts, trailing droplets of wetness up to her navel. Maggie shouldn't be all that surprised by how turned on she gets when she witnesses Alex licking her fingers clean but still, she is. She chalks it up to her daze, to her post-orgasm glow, the heat filtering in and around her body, setting alight every sense she could ever feel. Alex's devilish radiance and smile returns in the process. The same fire burning fast in her eyes as before so when Alex whispers that she isn't done _yet_ , Maggie shouldn't be all that surprised.

Not a second later, Alex is sliding from her lap and Maggie feels instantly lighter, weaker and wetter. She glances down at her open jeans, to her unbuckled belt as she feels the material stick to her. When Alex gauges her girlfriend's breathing to be back to normal, she tugs her up from the couch, hands flying immediately to tug down her jeans and her shorts are discarded just as quickly. Maggie pulls Alex into a kiss, the buzz filtering down and around her body in transference from the collision. Alex moans and licks, pushing over Maggie's lips and devouring her with affection. It's almost a minute later when Maggie is easing them back in a sort of backwards sidestep, towards the bed, lips never parting. The steps up to Alex's bed a hindrance as Maggie stubs her heel and curses mid-kiss. The shooting pain subsides, though, as Alex pushes her down, lips moving to scale down her jaw then to her shoulders before she presses a firm kiss to the middle of her chest. Hair trickles across her skin, encouraging an almost goosebump like effect as Alex gets lower.

 _Way_ lower.

Alex scrapes her hands down, delicately pushing Maggie's thighs as wide and open as they'll go. She can sense the anticipation, can see it with her own eyes because Maggie is wriggling, almost begging and Alex would be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit tempted to tease Maggie for a second longer but her gaze falls pitiful as she inspects the wetness below, ghosting across it lightly with a finger.

Maggie is hers. Sometimes, Alex gets a little light headed at the very thought, at the realisation of the truth. Not at this particular moment, though, because all Alex is fixated on is making her fall apart.

 _Come_ apart.

Alex eases forward, taking a thigh in each hand as she nuzzles in, tongue stretching out for its first tentative lick, all in a way which makes Maggie's toes curl. Maggie buries both hands in her pillow, trying to root herself to the planet as Alex works her desire to do the very opposite; to make her see stars. The touch is gentle at first, soothing. Alex takes her time, savouring the touch, as she nuzzles in, tongue slipping past Maggie's folds, making sure to touch and capture everything. Maggie can feel droplets of sweat perpetuating throughout her body now and it's overwhelmingly too much. Her body is actually burning with wicked red flames all in transference from Alex's tongue as she gives herself over to the feeling, to the touch.

What starts out as soft and slow, Alex working to relish the very thought which had polluted her mind for the past day, then shifts to become insistent, pushing Maggie to the very edge. Alex licks and Alex tastes, slightly altering her angle as she pushes her tongue to delve deeper, receiving in response, a noise that's lost somewhere between a whine and a whimper, and it vibrates through her body like a drip. She’s connected to Maggie now; mind, body and spirit. All too abruptly, Maggie is stiffening, her mouth overhanging and she's coming quieter than she had envisioned herself to, Alex's tongue unrelenting until it suddenly stops and ceases movement.

When Alex shifts, sliding back, she finally gets to admire and take in the sight above her as Maggie's body continues to convulse, her whole body aglow with the bright wash of a second orgasm. She's proud. Really proud. Alex snakes up her body, pressing kisses from her navel, up and across the middle of her chest, finally coming to rest on Maggie's lips. Her girlfriend is a little dazed as she kisses her, lazily, taking her time to fully grapple with the emotions she feels rippling through her. Alex allows herself to reflect, the night's events creeping up on her in an almost intense blur. Sometimes the urge to take Maggie was overwhelming, possessing the power to make Alex lose track of time and place. Her momentary confusion is numbed by a dopey grin - a massive dopey grin - and as she kisses Maggie again, Alex allows herself to sit back, shifting until she's rolled off the bed. It takes Maggie a whole minute and a half before she realises what's happening, blinking until her eyes catch Alex mid-gaze as eyes admire her from across the floor and a cold shiver suddenly crosses her body, shooting in a downward spiral that heads straight to the furthest point in her toes.

Alex is standing in the middle of her apartment, sans anything, grasping a glass of scotch in each hand. Maggie sees Alex's jeans discarded to the floor and thinks it’s Christmas.

'You look kind of thirsty' Alex jests, tilting her head mid-face scrunch and Maggie wonders when her girlfriend ever got this smooth.

Maggie smiles, shaking out a nod as Alex strides towards the bed and she moves to sit up, slowly. When Alex crawls across the comforter, passing Maggie a glass, she lets her eyes drag across her girlfriend's shape with a lingering gaze. Alex smiles because it's the most natural thing in the world – she’s lost count of how many times the same scenario has played out before - as she swallows down the biggest gulp of scotch she's ever tasted. The spirit is warm, tangy and almost as burnt as the imprint that Maggie has left on her soul. She lets it wash across her tongue, drinking silently as their eyes speak knowingly.

It's a moment later - three sips later to be exact - when Maggie is placing her glass down on the bedside table with a _clink_ , turning back to take Alex's own from her grasp.

'You game to keep going?' Maggie asks, energised by the alcohol and something else.

Alex bites her lip, briefly flirting with the idea of teasing a _no_ but when Maggie's following movement is instantaneous, the thought is thoroughly knocked from her head and she eagerly nods.

'That depends' Alex murmurs as Maggie pulls her closer, shifting until she's being pushed down.

' _On?'_  Maggie asks with expectant eyes.

Alex is on her back now, all brown eyes and loose, wavy strands of hair trailing wild and insanely attractive, so attractive.

Alex swallows a weak breath. 'Your ability to stick to my terms'

' _Your_ terms?' Maggie clicks her tongue against her mouth, 'What about mine?'

Climbing into Alex's lap, Maggie pushes herself down, kissing Alex heavy and with force. It takes a couple of seconds before they find a groove, Maggie shifting until she's straddling Alex tight against her hips. Maggie kisses over every inch of Alex's body; kissing just below her navel before shuffling up to attack the beauty spot below Alex's neck. It’s a particular favoured spot but not as enticing as the small scar which corrupts Alex’s side, a war wound from a past mission. Maggie’s fingers trail across the wavy line with a relaxing comfort, kissing down and across the smooth softness of skin. Then she kisses lower and lower, and _lower_. Even with the warmth of arousal numbing her body, Alex's wakes up with a slight gasp, of surprise and provocation and Maggie repeats the motion again, pressing her lips soft yet firm against her centre; once and then twice. Alex's teeth hiss a yelp of _yes_ and she feels Maggie hesitate, swaying against her as she eases Alex's thighs further apart. Maggie's lips glisten with the wetness she's stumbled upon and she licks the taste away with the edge of her tongue before shuffling even further down, her grip coming to rest around the sides of Alex's thighs. She pushes closer, taking her time as she eases out her tongue for its first experimental lick, Alex's wetness so slick, so wet, and she gently caresses in through her folds.

Alex's back arches off the bed, a hand flying to grip her pillow, the other stumbling to grip Maggie's head in a fistful of hair and she lets out a cry of feeling. She loses herself to the touch, to the sensitivity and to the licking. The pace almost seems too gentle, too timid because Alex feels no build up, just sheer and instant pleasure. Maggie swirls her tongue, pushes in closer, forces herself a little deeper and suddenly Alex feels it; feels the connection that fluctuates in existence between them, the way they were interlinked to each other's perception and, ultimately, pleasure.

It pangs through her body like a prick of pain and Maggie knows, god, Maggie _knows_. She feels the vice grip on her head a second later, hears Alex's trembles and keens and whines of her name and other words she can't fully understand but she doesn't need to, her girlfriend's actions speak louder than words. When Maggie replaces her tongue with two dampened fingers, Alex loses it completely. Maggie pushes and twists and rubs. Alex falls over, back arching up and off the bed as Maggie thrusts and whimpers sporadic grunts of encouragement as she feels the clenching, feels Alex dripping closer and closer to release. It's blissful when Maggie realises it's about to happen, Alex an all too interesting study as they continuously delved into intimacy.

Alex is close, Maggie can sense it, see it with her eyes and can feel it. Things could get a little competitive between them so Maggie makes sure to push just that fraction of an inch deeper, curling her fingers up and Alex screams. She comes, body convulsing and voice hoarse with whines of _Maggie_ in a messy trail of mustered gasps and shaky movements which throw from her body and last for minutes. Her orgasm burns bright and powerful, back continuing to arch up and off the bed as Maggie's fingers rest firmly in place.

When Maggie slides back up Alex's body, removing her fingers in the process, deep eyes take in her girlfriend’s fight to take control of the ecstasy pounding throughout her, reverting through her veins in a sweaty glow. Maggie feels a shade warmer than before, a trickle of adrenaline mixed in with orgasmic glow and arousal. The warmth is familiar and it dances across her skin in the most tantalising of ways; the unforgettable kind, plastering around her in a full body shot. As Maggie swipes her fingers against her stomach, she allows herself a brief moment to slump into Alex's side, a grin settling into place when she feels Alex's uneven breathing, her chest plunging in and out as her body struggles to catch up.

'You better pull it together' Maggie teases, her voice vibrating with amusement, 'The night isn't over' Alex perks up as Maggie continues. ‘I was promised three things. Where’s my third?’

‘You’re not getting a grenade’ Alex tells her when she regains her voice, a moment later. ‘It’s just- it’s not happening’

Maggie smirks at how out of breath her girlfriend is and she arches an eyebrow, faux gasping. ‘So what you’re saying is... you’re _breaking_ your promise?’

‘I never said that' Alex adds, pointedly. 'But you don’t need a grenade'

Maggie squeezes Alex’s side, burrowing her head into her chest. 'Not even after tonight?'

‘So what I’m getting from this, is that you _slept_ with me in return for... _that_ ’ Alex muses. ‘A _grenade_ ’

‘Call it a sexual favour’

‘A sexual favour’ Alex mocks. ‘First I’m arm candy, now this. I've gotta get something out of this if I'm just being so... so  _used’_

‘You get me’ Maggie says, dimples deepening. ‘Which entails more sexual favours’

‘Hmm’ Alex murmurs, contemplating the statement. ‘I guess I _could_ live with that. If it’s... endless’

‘Look on the bright side; at least _I_ don’t break my promises when we bet. I gotta get something else if I’m not getting the flash gadgets’

'I'll get you another bonsai tree' Alex offers. 'Call it a consolation prize. Love not war'

Maggie thinks on it, imagines the free shelf of space back in her apartment. It could use a little green. 'I _suppose_ we could come to an agreement'

'I'm sure we could' Alex hums.

'Maybe…’ Maggie’s eyes shift to the side, to the glasses cast aside on the bedside table. ‘…over more scotch?'

'I’m listening'

Maggie leans up, firmly pressing her lips against Alex’s. The contented moan it elites sets a familiar trickle of feeling in motion.

'We make a good team’ Maggie whispers as she pulls back, eyes closed, reflective. ‘You and me'

It scares her sometimes just how good they are together. As powerful as yin and yang and Maggie's still trying to figure out which counterpart she fits into. She had given it some thought, deducing that Alex was equal part yin to her own yang and sometimes it was the other way around. It was always changing yet it somehow worked. It was never boring. It could never be. It was exciting for the most part, spontaneous in the furthest reaching points of Maggie's soul because Alex _gets_  her, Alex understands her. But sometimes it's still a little overwhelming and as Maggie mulls her thoughts over, she kisses Alex again, lingering this time as if to reinforce her words.

When they eventually break apart, Alex is flushed with satisfaction and a dopey grin, spreading a flicker of numbness from her lips to the edge of her face and Alex agrees wholeheartedly; they _are_ a good team. Maggie is oozing affection and charm as she plays her best begging face, the one with the dimples, the shiny eyes and the biggest grin Alex has ever been witness to.

Alex knows this plan.

Alex has been witness to _this_ fifty times over, at least.

Maggie is using her puppy eyes.

‘You’re still not getting one’ Alex declares, openly. ‘You can use the eyes and the smile, and the-’

‘It’s working, isn’t it?’ Maggie quizzes, knowing very well the answer to her question.

‘ _Nope_ ’ Alex closes her lips, tight, tries to _reinforce_ the words she’s breathing because Maggie is, dare she admit it, right? 

‘You might be able to change my mind. It’s not impossible’ Alex bites her bottom lip with realisation and an obvious weakness.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘I could- I _guess_ I could be persuaded’

‘Double or nothing?’ Maggie buzzes.

‘ _All_ or nothing’ Alex says, liking immediately where this was going.

Maggie grins. ‘I wouldn't have it any other way, Danvers’


End file.
